


Fever

by Fantasticoncer



Series: A fantastic family [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, M/M, Nightmares, Parent Newt Scamander, Parent Original Percival Graves, Protective Newt Scamander, Protective Original Percival Graves, Secret Marriage, Sickfic, Two Fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: Every parent has to deal with a sick child.OrMarion is coming down with a fever. Percival is freaking out and Newt has everything under control





	Fever

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

1922

Percival Graves could be very fast when he wants to be. You have to be able to move quick as an auror. Moving fast just might save your life in a precarious situation and as the Director of Magical Security, Percival had seen a lot of those situations. However, when Lara sent him a letter that Marion was coming down with a fever, Percival knew that he hadn't ever moved this fast as he left his office and almost apparated to the daycare. 

He and Newt had adopted Marion a bit more than a year ago and she was already one of the most precious things in his life. He knew that he would do anything if it meant that she was safe. He also knew that his husband would do the very same and that they would protect her to their last breath. They would fight anyone, who threatened to hurt her, but how do you fight a fever?

Once he had arrived, Lara quickly led him to his little girl and his heart broke at seeing her lie on the couch underneath a blanket, looking absolutely miserable. She had been pretty much fine that morning, except for some sniffles and had wanted to come with him, despite the fact that Newt was home. Lara told him that a virus was going around, but that it wasn't harmful to children, much to his relief.  

He kneeled down next to her and put a hand on her warm forehead, cursing the fact that he couldn't just leave without proper reason. Marion slowly turned her head and weakly smiled at him. He smiled back at her, reassuring the young girl that he was there for her now. A hand on his shoulder made him look up and he smiled at seeing Newt standing there. "Lara sent me a note and I snuck in. I'll take her back home, love. It's alright." He whispered, before picking Marion up.

The girl groaned, blinking a bit and looking up at him with bleary eyes. "Papa?" She asked in a croaky voice. Newt smiled and kissed her hot forehead. "Yes, sweetheart. I'm here." He replied, before looking at his husband. "I've got her, love. Go back to work." He said softly as Marion buried herself in his chest. Percival reluctantly nodded and kissed his husband, before kissing his daughter's sweaty hair and leaving the daycare. 

Newt carried her outside to the nearest ally and apparated into the bathroom of their home. Marion's stomach didn't agree with this and the poor girl threw up... right into the toilet. Newt held her hair back and rubbed her back. "It's okay, sweetheart. It's okay." He whispered. Once she was done, Marion curled into her father's chest and groaned. Newt kissed her hair, before picking her up again. 

He carried her to her bedroom and helped her change her clothing, before tucking her into bed and putting a wet cloth on her forehead. His little girl was asleep in just a few seconds and he put up a spell that would warn him if anything happened, before going to tend to his creatures. A couple of hours later, the spell told him that she was awake and he quickly went to check up on her.

Her eyes were half-open and she didn't seem to really know what was going on around her. It wasn't until he replaced the cloth on her forehead that she realised that she wasn't alone. Her eyes turned to him and she showed a barely there smile. He smiled back at her and kneeled down next to her. "Hey, sweetie. How do you feel?" He asked softly, stroking her hair. She groaned in answer.

"Throat.... hurts." She managed to squeak out and Newt shushed her, lifting her up a bit and helping her drink some water and some potions, before gently laying her down again. Marion leaned into his touch and relaxed, falling asleep again soon enough. Newt stayed at her side, having nothing else to do. He smiled at his little girl. She was only four years old, but he had the feeling that she was going to blow them all away someday

After a while, he heard someone enter the room. "How is she?" Percival asked softly, leaning against the doorway. He had been distracted through the entire afternoon, worrying about his little girl. He had sat through a pretty long meeting that had probably been a very important one and hadn't remembered any of it. He had called in sick for the next day, even though it was his daughter who was the sick one.

This was the first time that she was sick like this and he felt like worrying himself sick. Newt smiled at his husband. "She said that her throat hurt a while ago. I gave her some water and she has been asleep since." He whispered. Percival sighed in relief and kneeled down next to him. Newt smiled and kissed him. I'm going to make her some soup. Can you watch over her for a few minutes?" He asked and Percival quickly nodded. Newt squeezed his shoulder and stood up, leaving the room. 

Percival conjured up a chair and sat down on it. Seeing Marion like this made him feel powerless. Even though he knew that she was going to be fine, his instincts were still screaming out for him to help her. To do anything that would make her feel better, but he knew that there wasn't anything that he could do, except for the usual potions and making sure that she ate and drank enough. 

"She'll be fine, love." Newt spoke up as he walked in with a bowl of soup. Percival jumped slightly, not having heard him come up the stairs. Newt smiled at him and put the bowl on the bedside table. "She's strong. She'll be just fine, but she doesn't need us freaking out over a simple fever." He continued. "Who's freaking out?" Percival asked and Newt simply gave him a look in reply. 

Percival sighed deeply. "I just hate the fact that I can't do anything. I'm her father. I'm supposed to help her, but there's nothing that I can do. I fight criminals, but I can't help her fight a fever." He muttered, hiding his face I'm his hands. Newt rubbed his back and kissed his temple. A little squeak made them both look up. Marion was awake and smiling at them, her hand reaching out for Percival's. Percival quickly grabbed it and gently held it in both of his.

Marion relaxed slightly at feeling him hold her hand. Her fathers were with her and they would protect her. Newt helped her up and Percival fed her some of the soup and gave her some water and another potion. Marion smiled at him, completely trusting him as Newt helped her lie back down. The smile helped Percival calm down. They ate something themselves and took her to their bed for the night

This turned out to be a good idea, as Marion had a nightmare about her previous family. She whimpered and cried, calling out for her fathers without realising that they were already at her side, trying to wake her up. "Come on, sweetheart. It's alright. You're safe. We're right here with you. You just need to wake up." Percival said desperately, gently shaking her shoulder. Newt was sitting on her other side. 

Marion finally woke up with a gasp. "Daddy! Papa!" She cried out. Both men immediately held her in their arms. "It's okay, Marion. We're right here and we love you so much. You're safe." Newt whispered, stroking her hair. Marion held them both close, crying and sniffling. Percival kissed her temple, muttering sweet nothings to his daughter. Once she had calmed down, Percival cleaned her up a bit while Newt changed her nightgown. 

Marion kept sniffling, even as her fathers helped her lie back down. She curled into herself, grabbing Newt's sleeve with one hand and the hem of Percival's shirt with the other, before slowly falling asleep again. The men shared a look above her head. "Her former parents were terrible people." Newt whispered, stroking his daughter's hair. He hated to see his daughter like this. Percival agreed with him, looking down at the sleeping girl.

"I don't think my opinion of them can get any worse. Thank Merlin that she is with us now." He muttered, silently vowing to make sure that his little girl would always know that she was loved. Newt let a small smile show at that. Both men snuggled closer, before closing their eyes and falling asleep. The next day, Marion felt a bit better, although her fever wasn't broken yet. Her fathers took turns taking care of her, always looking after her.

She spent most of the time sleeping and the fever was gone soon enough. A couple of days later, Theseus got a call to ask if he could look after his niece as both Percival and Newt were coming down with the same fever. It took him five minutes to respond, because he was laughing so hard. "Welcome to parenthood." He muttered with a grin, before entering the floo to pick his niece up

**Author's Note:**

> The last few one-shots focused heavily on Percival, so I gave Newt a bit of time to shine. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.
> 
> P. S. Is there anything that you want to see with this family? I'm open for suggestions


End file.
